<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10-4, I Love You by Bellakitse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535940">10-4, I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse'>Bellakitse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective TK, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While having a flirty moment with Carlos, TK accidentally turns on Carlos' radio. Their conversation is overheard by Carlos' fellow police officers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10-4, I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/juddsryder/gifts">juddsryder</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this <a href="https://summerfiing.tumblr.com/post/614436383380127744/tarlos-prompt">POST</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos pull up to the firehouse in Carlos’ cruiser fifteen minutes before TK’s shift is due to start.</p>
<p>“I’m only on a 12-hour shift today,” he says as he gets out of the car. Carlos gets out from his side, coming over to him. When he leans against the car, TK turns to face him, his arms coming to rest over his shoulders as Carlos places his hands on TK’s hips and pulls him forward. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“If it doesn’t get crazy, I should be getting out around the time you’re done,” Carlos answers, leaning in to place a few kisses across his cheek.</p>
<p>TK sighs happily, pressing himself further into Carlos’ strong frame.</p>
<p>“I can pick you up if you want, we can get a bite and then spend the rest of the night in bed watching a movie,” Carlos suggests against his skin, and when TK shivers, he can feel him smile against it.</p>
<p>TK tilts his head back to look at him, smiling teasingly as he plays with the collar of Carlos’ uniform. “Netflix and chill?” he jokes, chuckling when Carlos gives him a silly waggle of his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I’m in love with a dork,” he shakes his head in mock sadness, letting out a squeak when Carlos slides his hands down to his ass. “<em>Officer Reyes</em>,” he says breathlessly when Carlos gives him a soft squeeze. “You haven’t even started your shift, and if you keep this up, you’re going to get arrested for lewd acts in public.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help it, baby,” Carlos murmurs, his mouth brushing against TK’s as he speaks. “You know just how to get me going.”</p>
<p>TK smirks, pressing his mouth more firmly against Carlos’, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue. “I love you,” he whispers, knowing it’s what gets Carlos excited. His boyfriend is a romantic before anything else.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit</em>,” Carlos hisses, his hands squeeze TK’s backside again. “Are you sure you have to go in? How about we both call in sick and just go back to bed.”</p>
<p>TK chuckles, delighted and half-tempted by the suggestion. “You’re<em> so</em> easy,” he teases, shaking his head. Pulling out of Carlos’ arms, he laughs when Carlos lets out a grumble. “No, go be a badass cop, and I’ll reward you for your heroics later.”</p>
<p>Carlos pouts for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh. “<em>Fine</em>, I’ll go protect and serve, but in exchange, I want you to do that thing you do with your tongue tonight.”</p>
<p>TK licks his lips and feels his stomach clench as Carlos eyes darken. “I’ll do that thing with my tongue <em>if </em>you do that thing you do with <em>yours</em>.”</p>
<p>Carlos grins as he leans back in to kiss him. “That’s a deal. Now, go inside before I drag you out of here and lock us in my apartment.”</p>
<p>TK kisses him once more, smiling as he backs away. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you more, baby,” Carlos tells him before walking to his side of the cruiser and drives off.</p>
<p>TK takes a steadying breath to calm down his rapid heartbeat, before he walks into the firehouse, already counting down the hours for when his shift ends, and he can be back in Carlos’ arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>֍֍֎</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get a call about a multi-car pile up around four in the afternoon; when they get to the scene, Austin Police, Carlos included, is already there. They get to work, bringing out the jaws of life to pry open one of the totaled cars to get a man in his 40’s out.</p>
<p>Once they’ve finished their part, stepping out of the way so Michelle and her team can do their thing, TK searches the scene for Carlos.</p>
<p>He meets his boyfriend’s eyes across the street as he talks to his partner, flashing him a quick smile that Carlos’ returns. His partner, who turns to look at him, leans in to whisper something in Carlos’ ear, which makes him duck his head. TK watches perplexed, as Carlos’ partner lets out a laugh at his reaction. He starts walking towards him, they’re almost ready to leave the scene, and he hasn’t seen his boyfriend since the morning, a few minutes to talk to him won't hurt. </p>
<p>As he gets closer to Carlos, he notices that his boyfriend is bright red while his partner smirks widely in his direction, and after a moment, TK realizes she’s not the only one. More than one police officer on the scene turns to look at him, amused grins on their faces as he passes them by.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he says softly as he steps on the curb, coming to a stop in front of Carlos. His partner, Martinez, points behind her with her thumb.</p>
<p>“I’m going to check with Wilson and see what he got from one of the witnesses,” she says, taking a step back. When Carlos gives her a nod, another amused smile flashes across her face. “Remember, Reyes, I love you more.”</p>
<p>Carlos lets out a groan that has her laughing as she walks away, while TK raises an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>“That was more affectionate than I would have expected for Austin Police,” TK observes. “Something you want to tell me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Carlos starts dryly. “I’m actually straight and having an affair with my partner.”</p>
<p>“You had a lot of gay sex with me last night. If you’re straight, you’re bad at it,” TK answers, not missing a beat, grinning when Carlos shoots him an even drier look. “Wanna try again?”</p>
<p>“You’ll probably wish I was telling the truth after I explain,” Carlos tells him, making a face.</p>
<p>TK raises an eyebrow again. “Well, I’m officially intrigued.”</p>
<p>“This morning when we were making plans for tonight,” Carlos starts, and TK nods, hoping to move it along, he knows when Carlos is stalling. “When you had your arms around me, you turned on my radio,” Carlos continues, tapping on the small black square just below his shoulder.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh shit</em>,” TK lets out an embarrassed laugh. “What frequency was it on?” he asks, hoping against hope that it was just Carlos’ partner who heard them.</p>
<p>“It went through dispatch,” Carlos answers, looking embarrassed and apologetic. TK cringes as he realizes what that means, every cop on shift heard them.</p>
<p><em>Wonderful</em>.</p>
<p>“Why doesn’t the ground open up and swallow you whole when you want it to,” TK mutters sarcastically, he can feel how red his face is.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, TK,” Carlos says quietly, shifting from foot to foot, and TK instantly feels like shit for making his boyfriend feel like he needs to apologize for a mistake of his own doing.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he murmurs, reaching out to touch Carlos’ bicep, letting his thumb caress the warm skin. “It’s not your fault; it was an honest mistake. One that I made, not you.”</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head, ready to argue, but TK holds his arm a little tighter to get his attention, he smiles when Carlos stops and looks at him. “I get distracted with how much I want you,” he says, blushing a little when Carlos gives him a sweet smile. “I’m not ashamed of that,” he continues wanting to make sure Carlos is aware that he’s not embarrassed by it. “I just didn’t plan for all of your coworkers to hear about it,” he jokes, getting a chuckle out of Carlos. “Are they messing with you?”</p>
<p>Carlos shrugs, grin still on his face, and TK is pleased to see that the tension that was in his shoulders moments ago seems to have loosened. “Typical cop teasing, though they are curious about what we do with our tongues,” he says with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>TK lets out a groan that makes Carlos laughs softly, only to be cut off by his radio coming to life.</p>
<p>“Go for Reyes,” he speaks into it.</p>
<p>“We’re done here, Reyes,” comes through the radio. Carlos opens his mouth to respond when the radio crackles once more as the officer on the line speaks again. “Tell your boyfriend that you were very heroic today and have earned your reward.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks at him with wide eyes, his face a rosy shade of pink, and TK has to slap his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He looks across the street before letting out a sigh, making TK follow his line of sight to find two older officers looking over at them, leering in their direction.</p>
<p>He narrows his eyes, and before he can stop himself, he has Carlos’ radio in his hand. “10-4, I’ll make sure Officer Reyes gets his reward tonight, please make sure your right hand rewards you too, Officer,” he says before turning off the channel.</p>
<p>TK turns back to Carlos; his focus is on his boyfriend as he ignores the surprised laughter that comes out of more than one officer around them.</p>
<p>Carlos stares at him, mouth open in amazement. “You just did that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did,” TK confirms with a sharp nod, more than ready for a fight. No one is going to mess with Carlos, not on his watch.</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head, a small grin playing on his beautiful face. “I love you, TK.”</p>
<p>TK softens at the words, and he can’t help his own smile. Forgetting for a moment about his embarrassment, Carlos’ ridiculous coworkers and that they’re still at a scene with his own crew around, TK leans in to give Carlos a soft kiss.</p>
<p>Pulling away, his smile grows at the loving look on Carlos’ face. “I love you more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>